Christmas in Seilune
by Gerao-A
Summary: Zelgadiss is passing his first Christmas with his family. a sequel to Sylvia. R & R please.
1. Snow day

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_----_

Chapter 1

_----_

The morning arrive to the snowy city of Seilune, every where you can see the streets, buildings and the roads covered in snow, many people rise up early in the morning to clean up the snow, and most important, preparing for the Christmas celebration.

In the Seilune castle, Little Sylvia opens up the window and sees the entire city covered in snow, with a big smile on her face. "Its today, it is today!"

Sylvia dresses up by her self and runs directly to her parent's room, with the four Dalmatian puppy's right behind her. The four dogs grow up a little since the last time, and they never left Sylvia's side, not even when she goes to the Balls, they really treat the little four year old girl like if she was their mother, and of course Sylvia treats them really nicely, sometimes she feeds them milk in a baby bottle, they all like it when Sylvia feeds them that way.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sylvia enters her parents room and saw them sleeping in each others arm. "Daddy, its morning!"

"Your daughter is calling you, Zelgadiss." Said a very sleepy Amelia, wrapping her self in the chimeras arm.

"It's too early." Responded a deeply sleepy Zelgadiss. "Its ten o'clock."

"Daddy, you promise!" complained Sylvia, shaking Zelgadiss on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" said Zel getting up and letting out a big yawn, and finally gets out of bed to get dress.

Amelia also got up and put her rope around her. "Don't be late now, or else Lina and the others would have eaten all the breakfast supplies." Said Amelia tapping Sylvia's head gently.

"Alright Mommy." Said Sylvia with a smile then she left the room with the puppies following her.

"We won't be late!" said Zel, then he gave Amelia a soft kiss on the lips and left.

Amelia gave a sight, a sight of happiness. After that incident after the Spring festival, Sylvia found out that Zel is her father, in the beginning it might sound that she was socked but in the end she cry, she cried in happiness because she finally found her father. And Amelia and Zel got married, there were some political discussions with the ministers of Seilune because of the fact that Zelgadiss is a chimera but Prince Phill gave them a few pushes and finally the gave Amelia no problem about marrying Zelgadiss. And Amelia could tell that Zel is different now, he's not much that lone wolf he was, maybe sometimes, but at least Amelia can see him smiling.

_-----_

Zelgadiss walks down the streets of Seilune holding his daughter by the hand, and on her remaining hand she's holding a basket that has a lot of baby bottles, and of course the four Dalmatians are following Sylvia from behind.

"Good morning princess Sylvia." "How are you today Sylvia?" "We have a snowy day aren't we princess? How are you today?" To where Zelgadiss passed with Sylvia, every one in Seilune greeted the youngest child of the Seilune royal family, and Sylvia greeted them back. In fact, it seems that Sylvia is more popular than Phill, here in his own city.

"So to where are we going, Sylvia?"

Sylvia looks up to her father. "Didn't Mama tell you, Daddy?"

"Nope."

"We are going to a fosters home for lost and abandoned animals, we are going to visit a Saint Bernard mommy who gave bird to her puppies two days ago. And we are going to see them!"

Zel sighed, it is amazing how kids get so exited when they see little puppies, of course Zel could not understand because he never had a puppy when he was a kid.

_----_

Zel and Sylvia arrived to the foster home for lost animals, once inside they saw what a complete jungle it is in there. Every where they look they saw animals. Dogs cats, horses, birds, heck there was even a bear in here that right now is in his hibernation. A home that the Seilune family ordered to be build a few years ago, and Sylvia like to come here a few times.

"What is this, a home or a Zoo?" mused Zel.

Suddenly an old lady walks to Sylvia with a smile in her face. "Princess Sylvia, welcome."

"Good Morning Miss Anna." Greeted Sylvia then shows her basket. "I brought the bottles like I promise!" after saying that, Sylvia passes the basket to Anna.

"Thanks you dear." And Anna looks at the basket full of baby bottles. "My, my , my. You have brought more than the enough, dear."

"Say, can I seed one f them please?" pleaded Sylvia.

"But of course dear. Let's go then!"

"Yay!" Sylvia jumped in joy, the all of a sudden a horse appears from behind Sylvia and touches her back with his nose.

"Hey, what is wrong with the horse?" Zel almost jumped when the horse appeared all of a sudden.

"This is Big H. daddy, he's the horse grandpa used to ride but he changed when he traded for another!" Sylvia explained then turns to the horse. "So Big H. how are you today?"

"_Weeehehehe!_ (Doing fine, thank you!)" wiggled the horse. "_Purrrf?_ (Going to see the puppies?)

Sylvia nodded "Yeah, I got some stuff to feed them, are they doing fine?"

"_WEEEHEH. Purrf_. (Well, consider the fact that they wine so much, they're alright. Come on I'll take you to them.)" The house lowered itself so that Sylvia could clime to him.

And of course Zel helped Sylvia to get on top of the horse. "Thanks daddy."

"No problem." after saying that they all started to walk, probably to the place where the puppies are, and with Sylvia humming happy all the way. How much she looks like her mother.

But what strangest Zel the most is that after the fight against Air Jay, Sylvia has gain a ability to communicate with Animals, Zel wonders if Air Jay has something to do with this. But what ever it is, Zel just hopes that it will not harm Sylvia. The others saw this has a real strange fact indeed, but harmless to Sylvia, many of the other grow ups saw this has a silly child's imagination, Zel bets that the old lady Anna sees it that way.

A few minutes later Zel, Sylvia and Anna enter a small room and saw the Saint Bernard mother with her baby puppies on a basket hear her. Five little baby Saint Bernard's crying and wining because they are new born and they can't hardly walk.

"Monica." Sylvia runs to the Saint Bernard mother and gently taps her on the head. "How are you doing today?"

"_Au au, ruf._ (I'm all right dear, still a little tire but I'm ok.) Barked the female dog now know as Monica.

Anna laughed at this. "It's amazing kids and their imagination. Princess Sylvia really believes that she can talk to animals"

"Yeah, sure." Zel try to hide his sarcastic voice.

"You know, when we first found Monica she was a real bad dog, she was always biting other peoples because her owners never feed her, one day Monica got lose and started to attack people, but Sylvia appeared and calmed down the savage beast that was in Monica, she brought her to our place and since then the two of them became close friends."

Zel got amazed with the story. "Sylvia did that? And she was not even scare?"

"It seems your daughter found the good heart in Monica. And to think that in that time, Sylvia was just two years old.

"Two year old?" Zel did not now what to say to that, it is amazing that Sylvia was not even scare.

"Yes, and can you believe that she did the same thing to a bear?"

"A bear?"

"Yes, you saw that we have a bear in the house. The poor thing was being hunted by some crazy hunters, and witch made the bear come to Seilune by accident, many people got scare back then, but Sylvia approached the wild beast and calm him down, just like she did with Monica. And she was just three years old"

Zel looked back at Sylvia, it is amazing how she can even reach t the hearts of animals, and didn't even had Air Jay's power. Sylvia is so innocent that she can change the hearts of many; it doesn't matter if it is human or animal. After all, she is Zelgadiss little angel.

"Daddy! Here!" Sylvia passes a bottle to Zel, the baby bottle is already full with milk.

Zel got a little confuse, what does Sylvia wants him to do with the bottle? "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Feed the puppies!"

"WHAT? Why can't Monica do that her self?"

"Because Anna has got some temporary decease and she can not feed the puppies in the moment." Responded Anna. "So we are feeding the puppies by giving them the food our selves and Sylvia agreed to lend us a few baby bottles to us and she wanted to feed the puppies today."

"Isn't that great Daddy?" asked Sylvia very excited.

The last thing Zel wants to do is feed a dog by a baby bottle, it would be so humiliating for him. "No way! I'm not going to do that!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because not!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"SYLVIA! Don't insist! I'm not going to feed the dogs and that's final!"

_A few moment later._

We find Zel site on a chair, feeding one of the puppies with a baby bottle. "Why must she always have to make that sad face to convince me?" murmured Zel, very embarrassed.

"Oh Daddy, you look so _Kawai_ when you feed a puppy like that!" said Sylvia, who is also feeding a puppy.

Zel felt more embarrassed, but then he looked around the house, like if he's searching for something. "Why do I have the feeling that everyone in the world is laughing at me?"

_In the Seilune castle_

The Slayers gang is in the royal living room, witch is the biggest room in the castle, putting the effects on the Christmas tree, a tree that is so big that it can reach the roof.

Little Maia raywinged around the tree very happily, ever since her mother taught him that spell e doesn't stop flying

"Maia, stop ray wing around and give us a hand!" ordered Lina. "if your not careful you might bonk into someone!"

"I'll be careful mommy!" said the child still flying around, not noticing that he's flying directly to his father.

"Maia, look out! Your going to……" but Gourry never finished his sentence because Maia crashed against him and making the two of them slide over the table, that is until they fall on the edge on the table, making a big noise when they fall.

Luckly Gourry lifted his son up so that he would not get hurt. "Ouch, this really hurts……"

"Can we do that again dad?" asked the child, very excited. "It was so much fun!"

"NO WE CAN NOT!"

Jiras and Garos laughed at the scene. "Those guys sure know how to make us laugh."

Lina approached the two ex-minions of Garv with heavy foot steps. "What is so funny? You are not making fun of my family, are you?" asked Lina with a dangerous and spooky voice witch made Jirias and Garos turn white.

"NO! No way! No way, no way!" they answer her immediately.

"Let them be Lina." Said Filia who now appeared from behind the tree with Val right behind her. "Its Christmas, let them enjoy them self's"

"By the cost of my family?" shouted Lina.

"Please Mrs Lina, don't dragon slave the place." Begged Amelia.

"Lina if you want to beat Jiras and Garos then beat them out side. I don't want my baby girl Alice to see such violence!" demanded Xellos, caring his and Filia's daughter who just hatched a few weeks ago. Filia's been pregnant a few mouths ago but she already gave birth to her baby. It seems that the Golden Dragon pregnancy system is much, much different from the humans. Alice is a sweet baby golden dragon, already in her human form, she has her mother eyes and her father hair colour.

"Master Xellos, you could at least help us!" cried Jiras and Garos.

"Don't you guys yell! Don't you see that you are scaring my baby? Isn't that right my little nouchy woutchy?" said Xellos in a very infantile way and tickles his baby witch made little Alice giggle.

The other sweat dropped and looked at Xellos dumbly. They would never think, not even in a million years, that Xellos would act so…….fatherly. It's like they are seeing a new version of Xellos. Filia did not bother with this, in fact she was smiling, and the most surprising thing of all, she has not been calling Xellos a namagomi ever since she was pregnant. In fact they've been acting like a real normal family, and Filia is probably very happy because she feels that this way she can reborn the Golden Dragon race.

Even Sylphiel giggled at the scene, it sure is funny seeing Xellos acting this way with his baby daughter.

"You know, that fruit cake creeps me out." Said a swordsman with a small but noticeable scar on his right eye on the top of his eyebrow and he has a short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, his name is Miguel.

"I know, he's creeps every one." Replied Sylphiel still giggling and looking at her boyfriend witch she has met in Sairagre after the last attack in Seilune.

"But honestly, do you want a kid like that?" asked Miguel, a little nervous about that subject.

Sylpheil laughed innocently at Miguel's question. "I don't want that kid. I want a kid that can call me Mommy and that can call you Daddy."

"I can go with that, but they are so noisy!"

"Oh Miguel." Sylphiel just keep on laughing at Miguel nervousness about having a kid.

Lina looks back at her old friend, Lina does not know the details of how Sylphiel and Miguel meet but she is happy to see that Sylpheil found some one who can make her laugh and that could give her love. And that Miguel looks like a fine guy, but Lina promises to throw him a big fire ball if he ever breaks Sylpheil's heart.

"Mommy I'm home!" shouted a Sylvia who just got home with her father and her puppies.

Amelia looks back to her daughter. "Welcome back dear. Did you have fun with the puppies."

Sylvia nodded her head happily. "Yes mommy, I feed them all, and Daddy also feed the puppies."

Zelgadiss blushed furiously "Sylvia! Don't be such a big mouth!"

The rest of the Slayers gang were just holing up to their laughs.

"**WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?**" yelled Zel.

"I'm sorry Zel, but I can just imagine you feeding a puppy by using a baby bottle." Laughed Amelia.

"You too Amelia, you too?" cried Zel.

"Mommy!" called Sylvia, pulling up her mother leg and caring a star.

Amelia smiles to her daughter, every year Sylvia always wants to be the one to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. "Ok honey, let's do this." Amelia carries up her daughter and Ray Wings to the top of the tree, making Sylvia put the star.

"I don't know why, but Sylvia always like to put the star." Said Lina to Zel.

Zel looks up to Amelia and Sylvia, the two of them seem so much exited about Christmas, he could see that by the look on their eyes. Zel wonders what kind of Christmas Amelia passed when had Sylvia, in fact Zel does not understand the basics of Christmas because he never celebrated Christmas before, not even when he was a child because of Rezo, so basically this will be the first Christmas that Zelgadiss will celebrate in his life, but what troubles him the most is that he does not know what to do.

_To be continue…..._

Alandra: many people want it so here it is. A sequel of Sylvia.

Sunny: and we personally want to thank Maurice A. Nigma for letting us use his character, Miguel, in our fic


	2. Bad prank

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character.

_----_

Chapter 2

_----_

"And guess what? My little Alice has made the most impressive sound after her dinner last night, in fact she makes the same noise after her feeding time before she goes to bed, can you imagine? My little girl is a genius!" blabber Xellos.

"Great……" moaned Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Sylphiel, Miguel and Jiras. Xellos is more annoying ever since he became a father, he never stops talking about his daughter Alice, talking about all the little things that a baby girl can do, like if she has made the wonder of the world. He never stops talking about it. Xellos was much better when he was a Mazoku.

"Say…..Gourry, do you want to see pictures of my little girl?" asked Xellos with the pictures already on his hand. Once he starts showing the pictures there is no stopping him, only after two hours of showing the pictures and talking about them will be the only thing that stops him.

And this tires the gang a lot, always have to listen to the same thing, over and over again.

Gourry started to panic. "Me? Why me? Why won't you show to the others? They are right here." Gourry turns around to point at the others, but the problem is that hey are all gone, they ran away. "Hey you guys, come back here you cowards! Don't leave me alone with this maniac!"

"Hey look at this picture here." Xellos shows up a picture of Alice to Gourry. "Isn't she precious?"

"Someone please, save me!" begged Gourry to some one, but no one is hearing him.

"Now that I remember, I must go give Alice her bottle." Said Xellos snapping his fingers.

"YES! Thank you!" thanked Gourry.

But Xellos grabs Gourry by the hair when he was about to get away. "Come along! I want you to see how precious she can be when she wakes up."

"Why me?" wined Gourry.

"Because you're the only one present here! Now come on!"

The gang hided the entire time behind a pillar, the one thing they don't want is to put up with the annoying father Xellos, as impossible as it might seem, Xellos was much better as an annoying Mazoku.

"Man, is that guy always this annoying?" asked Miguel after Xellos was gone.

"He can be worst!" responded Lina with a sigh.

"Damn, I pity you guys."

_-----_

Moments later Gourry and Xellos reach to Xellos and Filia. "Alice-chan!" called Xellos as he enters the room with Gourry " Daddy's here, and he brought along a visit! Time for your feed. Time for my little devil to getup!" Xellos pushes out the sheets but…..there is Alice there.

Xellos starts to panic. "Alice? ALICE!" cried Xellos as he runs over the room looking for his daughter

Gourry also starts to get worry and helps Xellos looking for Alice. "Where could she be?"

"What's going on here?" asked Filia as she enters the room and saw Xellos and Gourry running all over the room looking for something.

"Alice is missing! We are looking for her!" responded Gourry still looking for the baby.

Filia gasped and started to get worry herself. "Missing? How she be missing?"

"I don't know!" cried Xellos getting all stress out. "I just came to the room to feed her, but she was not here! **AAAAAH!**"

"Uncle Xellos, uncle Xellos!" called Maia as he got in the room.

"Shut up kid!" snapped Xellos still looking for the kid. "I have no time to put up with you!"

"But I just wanted to say that Alice is on the pool and she's drowning!"

This made Xellos and Filia panic, big time.

"ALICE!" Xellos waited no time and runs to the pool area.

Seconds later Xellos reaches the pool area "Hold on Alice, Daddy's here!" and jumps to the water. Xellos looks around the pool, but there is no Alice, no in or out of the water. "Alice! Where are you?"

Suddenly Xellos hears a laugh, and saw Val holding up little Alice, sleeping peacefully in her brothers arms.

"Got you, Uncle Xellos!" Maia joined the laugh when he arrived to the pool area.

"Yeah, you look so Silly, Uncle Xellos!" laughed Val, still holding Alice.

"You……you…..little brats!" yelled Xellos, very furiously as he got out of the pool, but he slipped and falls on the water again. He could not believe that the kids would play such a dirty prank on him.

"Val!" shouted Filia very furiously at Val, and then takes the baby away from him. "This is just despicable!"

"But….but…."

"NO BUT'S! Go to your room young man and think of what you have done!" Filia points to the castle so that Val could go inside.

"Yeah mom." Murmured Val, very annoyed, and walks away.

"Uau, Val is sure in a big jam!" said Maia.

"MAIA!" yelled Gourry from behind his son.

Maia jumped when he heard his father shouting right behind him, the only time when Gourry shouted at him like that was when Maia bonged Sylvia on the head once, and his father shouted at him saying that a gentleman must never hurt a lady. Maia hated when his father got angry at him like that. "Y-y-yes father?"

"You disappoint me a lot! I never expect this from you!" said Gourry, with a tone saying that he's very ashamed of his son.

And Maia felt very sad about this. "But….but dad, I was just……."

"Enough! You and I must have a serious talk! Meet me in my room in haft an hour!" after saying that Gourry turn around and walks away.

Lina watched the entire scene and stopped Gourry on his tracks. "Gourry take it easy! I know that the kid was a little rude but you don't need to act this way!"

"I just want to have a serious talk to the kid!" replied Gourry with a serious tone and continues his walk.

Lina recognizes that tone from Gourry's voice. It was the same tone he used when she faked her death here in Seilune.

_-----_

Sylvia walks in direction of Val's room, she heard about the prank that he and Maia played on Uncle Xellos and Val got grounded because of the prank.

Without knocking at his door, Sylvia gets in and sees him sited on his bed, with his hair covering his eyes. "Val?"

Val rises up his head. "Oh, hi Sylvia."

"So the prank didn't go well?" asked Sylvia as she sited next to Val.

"Nope." Replied Val with and angry tone

"I told you that this prank was too cruel."

"CRUEL?" shouted Val. "We always play prank at Xellos! Why is this one so different?"

"Remember when we wanted to play that prank at Uncle Xellos but then my father came alone because he thought that I 'm was in trouble? This prank was almost similar to that, so I didn't want any part of it."

"But we didn't harm Alice! Now they are so on to Alice that they forgotten about me!"

"Huh?" this one confused Sylvia. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Alice was born, every paid more attention to her. Always spooling her, baby talk her and so many stuff, completely putting me at side. It is upsetting me! Big time! Just because I used her on a prank, they grounded me. I wish that Alice was never born!"

There was a moment of silence between them, but Sylvia broke up the silence. "Val, I think that you are being selfish!"

"Huh?"

"I always wanted a big sister but I never got one, but you got a baby sister Val and you can consider yourself lucky. Aunt Filia and Uncle Xellos are taking care of her because she is a little one who need lots of care, and most of all they are giving their love to her, just like they gave their love to you, and most important giving her a good direction in life so that little Alice wont turn up becoming someone rude and bad with out any respect for anyone or anything, just like they did with you. And it will also be your job as a big brother to guide her as well."

"Really?"

"Really, and maybe you can teach her something as she gets old. Don't you have anything you would like to teach her?"

Val rubs his chin at Sylvia's question, she really has a good point, and he could also be teaching some things at Alice, and starting to like it, a lot. "Yeah…..I can teach her how to play good pranks at Xellos! Yeah, that is a great idea!"

"See."

"I can hardy wait to teach how to use a slit shot. That would be so cool!"

Filia listened to the entire thing. She never thought that Val was so jealous of Alicia, but Filia promises that from now on she will not leave Val at side, he has suffered a lot because of thoughts like that. But is amazing that it was someone like Sylvia who made Val to act like a real brother, Sylvia really has the ability of changing other peoples mind.

_-----_

The 30 minutes passed and like Gourry ordered, Maia is at his door so that they could have a serious talk. Maia felt very nervous, he never saw his father act this way, he's even angrier then when Maia hit Sylvia on the head a long time ago, but in the end Maia learn his lesson. But Maia does not understand why his father is so angry at him, they have played lots of pranks at Xellos, so why was this one so different?

"MAIA!" called Gourry from behind the door, it is very obvious that Gourrys senses of a swordsman have alerted him of his son's presence. " Come in!"

"Y-yes father." Maia enters the room to see his father sited on a chair near the window.

"Sit down! We have a lot to talk!" ordered Gourry pointing to a chair.

"Yes father!" Maia immediately sits down, it is time to find out why Gourry is so upset.

_To be continue……_

Alandra: I wonder why Gourry is so angry at Maia.


	3. Gourry talks to Maia

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character.

_----_

Chapter 3

_----_

Father and son remain in silence, witch made Maia even more nervous, he remembers the last time, his father did not hit him, not at all, Gourry isn't that kind of man, he might raise his voice high, and that is all. Maia never liked when his parents get angry at him, witch children like that? No one and Maia was defiantly no exception.

Unknown to the two of them, Lina is listening to the two of them right behind the door, luckily Gourry's swordsman senses could not alert him of her presence because he is too upset with Maia.

Finally Gourry decides to speak. "Maia, I am deeply, deeply disappointed at you!"

"I….I know." Said Maia, almost sounding like if he was about to cry.

"You toyed with Xellos and Filia and made every one worry when you made us believe that Alice was gone."

"But….but…" said Maia between the sobs. "I and the others always play tricks on Uncle Xellos. Why was this one so different?"

Gourry let out a deep sight. "Yes, you always mocked Xellos, but you guys

Never played with a person feeling!"

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Did you saw how Xellos is getting so bound to his little girl? he was deeply worry when he and Filia thought that their little baby was going to drown? And remember a few mounts ago when Air Jay kidnapped Sylvia, making Zel and Amelia so worry? He played with their feelings, and you sounded like Air Jay when you played that trick on Xellos"

Maia never thought that way, he hated the evil pirate that has tormented them a few mouths ago, the same pirate that has done a lot of hurt to his parents. "I……I did?"

"Yes."

"I…..I'm sorry."

"I understand how Zel, Amelia, Xellos and Filia felt. I also felted that way once."

Maia looks up to his father. "What do you mean dad?"

"There was this one time when your mother got serious hurt when it was our fight against the copy of…..of……well, the priest that always dressed in red….."

"You mean Rezo?"

"Yes that's it. He hurt Lina, very badly, but luckily your Godmother was there and she saved your mother. Then there was that incident in Seilune when we faced two Mazokus, whose name I already forgotten. Lina faked her death to catch our foes by surprise, and she did it. When she done all that, it brought me memories of what happen in our fight against Rezo, I felt those moments of desperation and terrible sadness again, but she hurt me more when it was all just a trick of hers, she played with my feelings, but she apologised in the end. Still the feelings of deep sorrow I felt in that moment were something I never want to feel again. So I ask you son, don't try doing things like this again, and don't ever torture others like this."

"I promise father, I will never do this again." Said Maia, with a smile, and Gourry smile back at his son.

Lina listened to the entire conversation, she remembers that saga when they fought Kanzel and Mazend and when she formulated that plan to get them. Zel and Amelia were complaining about her fooling them like this and Gourry was the one who was more upset about this. Lina bushed at the moment when he said how bad he felt about the entire prank, she starts to understand why Gourry was so angry at Maia when he played that prank at Xellos. "But don't think that you are the only one who ever had bad moments Gourry!" said Lina in her mind. "I also felt very devastated when you were kidnapped by Phibrissio a long time ago, and then when we fall in that trap made by Jiras and when we lost you I felt that devastation all over again. I was going to teach Maia a lesson myself but it seems that you took care of that your self."

"But dad, does that mean that I must never play a prank at Uncle Xellos again?" asked Maia, feeling a little worry.

"No, no. you can play tricks at Xellos, but not the way you played today."

Maia sighed in relieve. "Thanks dad! I already have an idea off a next prank!"´

"Hold it, first you will apologise to Xellos before!"

"Ok Dad, I will!"

In that moment Lina enters the room. "Well then, since that problem is over, lets all go out for dinner."

Gourry blinked. "Lina, did you heard our conversation?"

"Who, me? Off course not!" lie Lina. "Do you think that I would do such a thing?"

Gourry did not respond her.

"Gourry, you are not answering me!"

_In Xellos and Filia's room._

Filia , who is sited in her bed and holding her daughter, started to hear Lina shouting at Gourry, looks like the conversation with Maia ended up alright. Filia put up a smile.

Xellos on the other hand, is walking furiously around the room. "How I hate those kids, they really did the impossible this time. I can not believe that play such a dirty trick on me this time!"

Filia sighed in annoyance. "Xellos, will always be saying the same thing, over and over again?"

Xellos ignored her. "This is so stupid! I was once the general priest for lord Beast mater, but now look at me, I'm a Golden Dragon who gets mocked by children every damn second. I'm Xellos Metaliume for crying out loud! Many would tremble at the mere mention of my name, but ever since I was turn into a golden Dragon, I bet I'm the laughing stock of all the Mazoku's on Wolf Island! Well, I bet that unlike me, those nerds never had a single date in their astral life! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU JACKASSES? I'M STILL THE MAN!" shouted Xellos to no one in particular.

"Are you done yet?"

"NO I'M AM NOT DONE…...Ok, I'm done."

Filia shakes her head "Now I wan to talk to you about something important. Tomorrow morning we are going to have a visit of a young Queen from the other world."

"Yeah, it is amazing how Seilune became popular to the new world ever since the incident with the Darkstar."

"Xellos don't interrupt me! Like I was saying, we are going to have a visit from a Queen from the new world, her name is Isa and she is a 24 year old Queen from the Kingdome of Kirta, ever since her father die she has took control of 16 kingdom's and for what I've heard she is a very evil person. No one knows what her deal with the Seilune Family is, but it might be something bad. So I don't want you to do anything that may cause trouble to the Seilune Kingdome, understand?"

Xellos raised an eyebrow "Why are you telling me this? Lina is the one who messes with Amelia and her political business, if Lina gets in the way she might cause some kind of war between the two Kingdome's!"

Filia sweet dropped, Xellos did have a point here. "Oh yeah, your right."

Just then Filia notices that Alice was moving her mouth, like if she was trying to speak. This only means one thing. "Oh my gosh! Xellos, Alicia is going to say her first word!"

Xellos runs over to Filia and sits right beside her. "Oh my gosh! My little baby is going to speak!

Alice is still trying to sound like if she wants to speak.

"Come on baby, say something." Begged Xellos, hoping to hear his daughter speak at last. "Say something nice, like….Papa……say Papa dearly…..come on say Papa…..say Papa."

And Alicia finally says her first word. "Mama……"

Xellos landed on the ground when heard what Alice said. "Mama? Why not Papa?"

But Fillia felt so proud of Alice, she finally said her first word, and it was Mama. "Way to go, my baby. I'm so proud of you Alice!"

"It's not fair!" wined Xellos.

_The next day_

The Queen Isa arrived to the city of Seilune with a big part of her army following her, and right beside her is her trusty sorcerer, both of them riding their own horses, Isa rides her horse with most dignity and with a big grin on her face while the rest of her army walks, her big brown hair floating to the air.

The people of Seilune just stepped aside to let the Queen and her army passing by, like if it was a parade.

Amelia watched the entire scene from a window of her castle, she is very nervous about seeing this Queen from the new world. Filia told her about this Isa woman, she conquered 16 powerful kingdoms from around the world, and she is a very rude, selfish and evil person. This woman Isa asked for a meting with the royal family of Seilune to discuse some important matter. Any wrong moves with this women and she can declare war in Seilune in just a blink of an eye. That is why Amelia ask every one to take a walk around Seilune, especially Lina.

_-----_

Isa still walked in direction of the castle still with a big grin on her face.

"What is so funny, my Queen?" asked Isa's sorcerer.

"What is so funny, Luke?" replied Isa. "Seilune is the biggest source of white magic in the world, it will sure be of great useful to me. This city will be mine!"

In that moment a child steps in front of Isa just to get his ball, and that child is Maia.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Isa and pulling her horse back when Maia stands in front of her. "How do you dare to stand in front of me like that, you filthy vermin?

"Sorry Madame, I just want to get my ball." Said Maia very respectfully.

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright!" Isa grabbed her whip ready to strike Maia.

But Gourry grabbed his son and made him escape the contact with the whip. "Maia, are you alright?"

"Maia!" Lian runs to her son, very worry for what just happen. "Are you ok, honey."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Responded Maia, a little frightened.

Lina stands up and looks back at Isa who is walking away calmly, like if what she was about to do was insignificant. "Hey you! How dare you do this to an innocent child?"

Isa turns her head to Lina. "hump, you insignificant should learn to respect the high level classes, like myself."

"Why you…." Lina was about ready to cast a Dragon Slave but Gourry grabbed her before she could cast it.

"No Lina, don't do it!"

"Let me go Gourry!" demanded Lina. "Didn't you saw what the woman was about to do to our baby?"

"Yes, I saw and I am just as revolted as you are!"

"Then why are you stopping me?"

"Because of the political thingies, if we are not careful Seilune could take the blame."

Lina looks back at Isa, this woman must be the most disgustful person that Lina ever meet, but she also knows that Gourry is right, if she try anything Isa could put the blame on Seilune and she might make some kind of war about all this, and Lina did not want Amelia to suffer like this. "Alright, but when this is over, I'll pay her a visit. And there won't be any payment in the world that will make her escape from her punishment for what she try to do to Lina Inverse Gabrieve's son!"

"You can count on me too Lina!" said Gourry, very determinate him self.

"Can I fireball her?" asked Maia.

Lina winked at her son "Sure you can son!"

_----_

Minutes later, Isa reaches the gates of the castle and was immediately directed to the meeting room of the castle where all the political people have their meetings. In the centre there is a big round table for all the ministers and important people to sit.

All the prime ministers and most important people of Seilune gathered there to hear what Queen Isa has to offer, Prince Phill and Amelia are there as well. Amelia just wanted to punish this woman for what she was trying to do to poor Maia, but she could not, Queen Isa has 16 kingdom's under her control, she could probably use them to declare war on Seilune, and Seilune just could not resist against powerful kingdoms from the new world. As much as she dislikes it, she must be polite to this woman. "How was your journey, Queen Isa?"

"Not quite grand I must say!" responded Isa, very arrogantly as she sited on a chair. "I meet some peasants on my majestic way, they were lucky to escape the punishment they deserve!" she added, acting like she is always right.

Amelia shocked her hand furiously, she just not believe how evil and arrogant this woman is. Phill puts his hand on Amelia's shoulder, telling her to calm down.

"Well……what may I ask it is your business here in Seilune, Queen Isa?" asked Phill, trying to act polite as he, Amelia and all the other people of Seilune sited on their respectful chairs. "We received your letter saying that you have some important business to discuss with us."

Isa smirked. "Yes, a very important business indeed. I'm a woman of few words so I'll get right to the point. I want the entire Kingdome of Seilune!"

"WHAT?"

_To be continue……._

Sunny: this is getting intense.

Alandra: more to come up soon, and I bet many hates this Isa character, right?


	4. The evil Queen Isa

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character.

_----_

Chapter 4

_----_

"Do you mind repeating that again?" demanded Phill, not believing what this woman is saying, and he was not the only one, Amelia and the ministers were just as revolted as Phill. "You want the entire Kingdom of Seilune?"

Isa cocky smirk never ended. "That is correct! So you better prepare all the papers to deliver the Kingdom to me."

"With ALL due respect, Miss Isa, but you can not walk in here and say that you demand the entire capital for your self, that is preposterous! This city…."

"Needs me!" interrupted Isa. "And you know it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"For many generations the Seilune family has been under several attacks from their enemies kingdoms, some even try to send assassins to finish you all, and you probably know that, don't you _prince_ Phill? For what I heard, you have lost your wife and your oldest daughter, because your Kingdome doesn't have the proper protection. Is it a lie?" demanded Isa, in an arrogant way.

Phill hated when people mentions his wife's death, and this Isa character probably gathered many information before coming here. "No it isn't a lie."

Isa laughed in her mind. "Has for me, my family never suffered such atrocities and we have perfect means to defend our self's against powerful foes, and for that event I have 16 kingdoms under my control, all of them asking for my protection against their enemies, they have my protection in return they obey my laws and all the kingdoms properties will belong to me. I can offer you such protection, think about it."

Phil remained in silence, and all the ministers begin to whisper to each other, like if they are buying all of what Isa is telling them. Amelia is the only one who is not convinced.

Phill points his look at Isa. "Well, Queen Isa…… I don't know …."

"I hear that your kingdom was attacked by one man a few months ago, right?" interrupted Isa.

Phill gasped when he heard that.

But Isa continued with an evil smirk on her face, because she knows that she is winning here. "And I heard that he kidnapped your granddaughter and left your kingdom in a great mess. How many people much suffer until you can give your family the proper protection?"

All of Isa's words reminded Phill of last battle that almost made him lost his granddaughter, and it might be possible that Air Jay might return to strike his revenge on them once again. So Phill has no choice but to accept Isa's offer. "Queen Isa, I….."

But Amelia interrupted her Father by putting her hand on his shoulder. "We thank you for the kind offer Miss Isa, but we must refuse it."

"Hey! I'm not talking to you, princess Amelia!" snapped Isa furiously.

"We know of all the risks that we are taking but the people of Seilune were, and they still are, fighters of Justice! We stand with our heads up, facing all the dangers that come to us. It has always been like this and it ill continues to be this way." Continued Amelia in a polite tone. "It will not be proper to dishonour our ancestors by asking protection from others. We than you for your support but we can not let you colonnade our kingdom. We are an independed and free people."

Phill didn't know what to say at Amelia's answer, such opportunity can not go to waist.

Isa ignored Amelia and talks back to Phill. "This is your decision, Prince Phill, not your daughters. I know that it will be a thought decision for you, so I will give you one hour to give in the _right_ answer."

Phill looks back at Amelia, and the looks o her eyes are pleading him not to accept Isa's offer. "I'm afraid that will be a waist of your time, Queen Isa. The decision is final. We will not accept your offer!"

Isa is totally furious with their decision. "FOOLS! You all have big mouths but I know that that is all you have. One day Seilune will fall and I will be there laughing!"

Luke grabbed his mistress before she could do anything rash and made her leave the room. "I apologise to the inconvenience." He said as he left the room with Queen Isa.

"Princess Amelia, why did you refuse such a golden opportunity?" asked one of the ministers. "Have you forgotten the problems we have a few months ago? And don't forget the problem we had with Mazokus a few years ago. And Isa's kingdom was always well guarded from powerful invaders, even Mazokus, and the kingdoms that are under her protection also received such protection. It was very unwise to refuse such offer!"

Amelia looks at all the ministers with a firm face. "Is it worth it? Have you not heard about the rumours of what happens to the kingdoms that follow her rules? If we bow to Isa's power and all her rules, then what? We will only be a free city only by name. For what I heard, she puts up very height taxes, and all the ones who can not pay for it are to be arrested or executed. Is it worth to sacrifice our people just to ask protection against people like Air Jay? No! We are fighters of justice, that is how we always defended our city and that is how we shall continue!"

The minister did not say a word, because they know that Amelia is right.

And Phill smiled proudly at his younger daughter, she has become a much wiser person than him.

_-----_

Zelgadiss is walking around the city with his daughter pushing him.

"Hurry Daddy! I want to see Santa Clause!" said Sylvia very exited.

"Alright, alright. Keep calm." Sighed Zel, how can he tell an innocent 4 year old girl that the man they are going to see is not Santa Clause, or that Santa Clause does not even exist. But he does not even have the heart to say that to her. But what upsets Zel the most is that he still hasn't found the proper Christmas present for Amelia and Sylvia.

"Hey, Zelgadoss!" called out a new voice. Zel turn around and saw Sylphiel boyfriend coming right at him.

"It is Zelgadiss!" corrected Zel when Miguel arrived. "Why is it so hard for you people to say my name correctly?"

"I just wanted to ask you a favour!" said Miguel, ignoring Zel's complains.

"What is it?" asked Zel while Sylvia just watched by the window a store right near her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you know any good Christmas present that I can offer to Sylphiel? Since this is my first Christmas with her, I want to offer her a good present."

"You have been with her for a few months and you don't know what to offer her?"

"No."

"But why asking me? Why don't you ask Lina?"

"I have the feeling she doesn't trust me. She might end up Dragon Slaving me."

"And Gourry?"

"He's out with Lina."

"Filia?"

"She gets angry very easily."

"Xellos?"

"You got to be kidding me."

"Ok, and Amelia is busy with the political business so she can not help you….so that leaves me. Well to tell the true I don't know what to give Sylphiel."

"You must know something."

"Let me think…."

_-----_

Queen Isa is walking down the streets of Seilune with her army, ready to leave the city. But Isa is not pleased at all. "How dare she? How dare she refuse my offer? I made all this way to this wait land and it was not to receive a _no_ on my offer!"

"Calm down, Queen Isa!" said Luke. "We have no choice but to leave and…."

"Never!" interrupted Isa. "Seilune is the best source of white magic in the world. Such kingdom must belong to me! I will not leave until I have this city!"

Just then Isa notices Sylvia, standing next to Zel and Miguel. "That is the granddaughter of Phill." In that moment Isa got an evil idea and walks in direction of Sylvia.

"Come on Daddy!" said Sylvia as she starts to walk again.

But in that moment, Sylvia's face comes in contact with Isa's palm. She slapped Sylvia on the face so hard that it made her fall on the snow on the ground. "Oh my dear hand!" laughed Isa when she proudly slapped Sylvia on the face.

"Sylvia!" Zel ran to his daughter and helped her got up and looked on her face and saw the red mark caused by Isa's slap.

Miguel saw all this and pointed deadly glares at Isa.

Luke was very revolted at his queen, he saw her do the most despicable things ever since she became the queen when she was 15 because her father die in some strange disease. But attacking a poor innocent child is the most revolting, what will she gain of all this by acting so stupidly?

Isa just continues to laugh proudly of what she has just done. "What a stupid brat! Getting on my way, on the way of royalty, but of course all the people are stupid because they are blind, why else would the princess Amelia marry with a freak such as him!" Isa points at Zelgadiss.

"How dare you!" Zel points hateful glare at his daughter's attacker who is still laughing of what she did. Zel wasted no more time and grabbed his sword really to kill this woman.

"No daddy! Wait please." Begged Sylvia when her father was about to unleash his sword. Then she gets up and turns to queen Isa. "I am really sorry for standing in front of you, Lady Isa. I hope you can accept my forgiveness." Said Sylvia in a polite tone and a small smile.

"What?" Miguel could not believe in what he heard, Sylvia is apologising for this woman? But Sylvia has done nothing wrong, why is she apologising?

"Sylvia….." whispered Zel, he did not want to believe that Sylvia is doing this, but when she apologised Zelgadiss understood why she is acting this way

Isa was defiantly not expecting this from Sylvia, she was expecting that some of her people or maybe even her father would try to attack her. "Are you mocking me?" Isa slapped Sylvia on the face again, much harder than the last but this time Sylvia kept her ground.

"That is enough!" shouted Miguel as he marched ready to attack Isa, what he hates the most is to see a child taking a beating like this.

"Stop!" demanded Zel in a weak voice as he lifts his arm up, stopping Miguel. Deep inside Zel feels very impotent for seeing his daughter like this. But why is Zel letting Sylvia taking a beating like this?

Sylvia tried very hard not to cry and looks back at Isa with a weak smile. "I'm so sorry for standing on your way again, Lady Isa."

Isa gets more irritated with Sylvia. "Shut up, you stupid brat!" and slaps her on the face again.

This time the people of Seilune who has been watching this could not take it any more, and many grabbed their sticks and pitchforks and started to walk to Isa. "Leave Princess Sylvia alone!" "How dare you pick on a child that is being polite to you!" "You mess with Sylvia you mess with Seilune!" "It is time you learn a lesson!" these were some of the remarks of the Seilune people as they went ready to attack Isa.

"No! Every one please stop!" begged Sylvia to all the people. And the people just stands still for a moment but then decided to obey to the little princess and backed away. "I'm really sorry about all this." Said Sylvia, very politely again.

"You stupid little brat!" Isa was about to slap Sylvia again but Luke stops her this time.

"Your majesty please, that is enough. Let us leave, now!"

Isa grunted "well alright, I'm sick of this place any way!"

With that Isa and her army walked away to leave.

Zel pointed looks that says I will kill you, after she left his sight he knees down to Sylvia. "Sylvia, I'm so sorry about all this. Are you ok?"

Sylvia stood there for a minute, trembling, and then she turns around and cries to his fathers' chest. "Daddy, it hurts." Sobbed Sylvia as she continues to cry on her father's chest.

Zel wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It is ok honey, Daddy is here. you were very noble my little angel, I'm proud of you."

It was in that moment that Miguel understood why Sylvia acted this way, she knows that if some incident happen it might cause a war between the two kingdoms. "So young and she is so aware of this and she made such a sacrifice for her people. No wonder why Sylvia is so respected here in Seilune."

Miguel looks around and sees the people of Seilune crying for Sylvia, every one is crying, even olds folks. "Our poor princess…(sniff)" "She endured all of this just for us." "Our princess has a heart of an angel" these were some of the words that are heard between the sobs.

Zel continues to comfort his daughter, he felt like scum when he saw Sylvia taking all the slaps, but he knew that Sylvia was enduring all this for the safety of her people. But he swears that if Isa ever lays her hands on Sylvia again, he won't hesitate to kill her.

_----_

Far from Seilune, Isa ordered her troops to prepare a camping spot.

"You majesty." Called Luke.

"What do you want Luke?" snapped Isa.

"Well. It is about what you have done. I have served your father for years and he never acted this way, so……"

"Then shut up old man!"

"But your majesty, of what you have done to that poor little girl was……"

"Silence!" demanded Isa in a height voice. "I am the queen and I am never wrong, I gave that brat the punishment she deserved!"

"But Madame, that child was totally polite with you, she address you with all respect when all you did was trying to provoke a war between out kingdom Kirta with Seilune. Your father was a very kind man and he would also do the same thing that Sylvia would have done to prevent something like this to happen. Your father would cry in shame if he ever saw you doing these things."

Isa completely ignored him. "Are you done talking? Good. I want you to use your magic to contact the other 16 kingdoms that are under my control!"

"What? What are you planning to do, your Majesty?"

"I'm going to attack the kingdom of Seilune, I will take it by all means necessary!"

_To be continue……_

Alandra: man, this Isa girl is evil.

Air Jay: she is even more evil than me.

Maliska: so what do you people think of our story? Good, bad? Please send us reviews


	5. Look who's back

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

_----_

Chapter 5

_----_

_Night time_

Zel enters Sylvia's room and finds his daughter sleeping on her mother lap. "How is she?"

"She will be alright, don't worry." Said Amelia, rubbing gently her daughters head. "I've already put on a healing spell in her wounds."

"We got to star teach her some spells. Her chimera transformation might be useful but it is better if she learns some spells to defend herself."

Amelia looks down at the sleeping Sylvia. "True, maybe it is time for her to learn some spells like white magic and the shaman magic, but she is still too young and…." Amelia stops when she notices that Zel is looking down the window. "Zelgadiss? What is wrong?"

"I felt so impotent when Isaw Isa beating our child like this, and I know that Sylvia took all that for the safety of Seilune, but one thing is for sure, if Isa ever do a thing like this again I will give her a punishment that she will never forget!" said Zel, in a determinate tone.

Amelia smiled at her husband, he really became a determinate father. "Lest not let that evil Isa ruin our Christmas Zelgadiss, I'm very sure that some one will give Isa the punishment that she deserves."

Zel smiled back at Amelia. "Your right."

_----_

The army of Kirta is camping on the woods, where they are planning and preparing their attack on Seilune.

Isa lefts her tend where she is staying with 16 letters on her hand "Luke, come here at once!"

And Luke walks to his queen. "Yes, your majesty?"

Isa hands the letters to Luke. "Use your teleportation magic, and go to the 16 kingdoms that are under my control, and tell them to come to Seilune in five days. I don't think that Seilune will be strong enough to resist 16 of the most powerful armies of the world."

Luke took the letters with most displeasure. "Queen Isa, I beg you, stop this invasion before it is too late. These invasions and conquers you have made on the other kingdoms would probably put your dead father to shame. These actions were beyond him and……"

"SILENCE!" demanded Isa. "Your stupid philosophy does not matter me one bit to me! Your job is just to obey me, pure and simple! I am the queen, so I am never wrong!"

"Y- yes, my queen." Replied Luke, trying to be polite, but it is hard with a person like Isa.

"My, my, Isa you are really such a rude person!" said a female voice who was acompined by another tall man with a strange hair and a small furry white dog

"WHAT?" gasped Isa when she saw who they were. "You two, and that stupid dog!"

"Oh Air Jay, she remembers us." Said the woman.

"Well she should too Naga. She hire us to do a killing job and she even try to send some people to get us!" said Air Jay to Naga.

"_Ruff, ruf! AUUUUU!_ (And she calls me a stupid dog! You guys must let me kill her!)" Barked Kiko.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" called Isa very desperate. And all her soldiers surrounded Air Jay, Naga and Kiko.

"OOOOH OH OHOHOHOHH! Don't tell me that you are that afraid of us Isa!" taunted Naga.

"SHUT UP!" ordered Isa.

"Yeah, you just hire us to kill some one who knows a big secret of yours, Isa!" Air Jay joins on the taunt.

"I SAID SHUT…….. Wait a minute, how is it that you two found me? You two were in the new world?"

"Simple Isa, we got into your ship!" responded Naga. "We got in so that you might give us a ride to Seilune."

"Got in? How did you manage to get inside on my ship with out me noticing it?"

"Because you're stupid!" responded Naga.

"And a jackass too!" added Air Jay, and booth him and Naga laughed at Isa.

"SHUT UP!" demanded Isa. "Guards, kill them!"

When the soldiers were about to attack Air Jay, Kiko and Naga, Air Jay snaped his fingers, creating a few explosions on the grounds witch made the soldiers return back to their places.

"Cowards!" shouted Isa. "You let your self's been beating by these characters?"

"They are too powerful!" said Luke. "You should know that since you have hired them to do a work for you."

"Yes, she wanted us to kill an old man that she knows very well!" said Naga with a smirk on her face. "Some one who knows two dark secrets of Isa."

This subject caught the attention of Luke. "What are you talking about?"

Air Jay pulls up a map.

"Hey that's mine!" protested Isa.

Air Jay ignored her and opens up the map, witch shows all the major kingdoms of the world. "You people see all these kingdoms marked with a circle? Some are the 16 kingdoms that Isa already conquered by force or by political buying. Seilune is one of the marked kingdoms."

Isa let out a small laugh. "But Of course. The marked kingdoms there are the most powerful ones on the world, each one with a unique power, my plan is to take hold on each one of these powerful kingdoms, with each kingdom under my command I can take over the entire world!"

Naga and Air Jay laughed at Isa, like if she is an idiot.

"Conquering the world, how original." Mocked Air Jay. "Only a stupid moron would think of something like that."

"I'll say!" agreed Naga. "I've one meet this dragon guy who also wanted to take over the world but he just end up has a small fry."

"Oh come on Isa, you've been up conquering kingdoms left and right….."

"And all you can think of is conquering the world? What a stupid plan!"

Isa could not take it any more of Naga and Air Jay's insults. "SHUT UP! No stupid punk with strange hair and no stupid pain in the butt woman are going to tell me how stupid my plan is, because I know how stupid my plan is and……" Isa shuts herself up when she realised what she is saying.

But Air Jay and Naga laughed at her stupidity. "AHAHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP!" demanded Isa.

"We can't help it, you are just too stupid!" laughed Air Jay.

"This was just too rich!" laughed Naga. "Let's run thought that again!"

"Ok." Air Jay runs to Isa, grabs her mouth and makes her move her lips. "_No stupid punk with strange hair and no stupid pain in the butt woman are going to tell me how stupid my plan is, because I know how stupid my plan is._" Said Air Jay, mockingly imitating Isa's voice.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Air Jay and Naga again.

"Enough!" shouted Luke.

"Luke, kill them all!" shirked Isa, she was never so humiliated in all her life. But Luke did not obey her. "What are you waiting for? KILL THEM!"

"What is this second dark secret of Queen Isa?" asked Luke, ignoring Isa.

Naga managed to pull herself up together from all the laughing and started to explain. "Well, this man that Isa wanted me and Air Jay to kill is a man that knows her secrets like I said."

"**IS**? You mean you did not kill him like I have requested you?" asked Isa.

"Yes, but don't you dare interrupt me again!" ordered Naga. "the first dark secret of Isa, like I said, was her stupid plan of conquering the world. These bad guys now a day have no imagination."

"Hey, I am a bad guy and I have a lot of imagination!" protested Air Jay.

Naga ignored him "And the second dark secret of Isa is the fact that she killed her own father to take the throne!"

"**What?**" gasped Luke with the horrifying news, and he was not the only one, the rast of the soldiers also reacted that way.

"That is why Isa wanted me and Air Jay to kill that man because he knew the true about her past!" continued Naga.

"FOOL!" yelled Isa. "It was not because of that I wanted the man kill! I didn't care if he was going to open his big mouth! He knows many passages way inside my castle, I was afraid that he might give that information to the rebels. That is the only reason why I wanted him dead!"

Luke gave a step forward. "Then it is true? Queen Isa, is it true that you have killed your own father?"

"Exactly!" snapped Isa. "Does it bother you?"

"I can not believe how stupid she is!" whispered Air Jay to Naga.

"I'll say, she is giving all away! It will be her greed and ignorance that will kill her" Naga whispered back.

Luke could not believe how Isa is so coldly admitting that she killed her own father for power. Her father who was a very kind king and his best friend. "Isa…it was your father, you had no right on killing him!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Isa. "You have no right on criticizing me! If I kill or not my father is not important, and it is none of your business. I AM THE QUEEN! So you must obey my every command, and I am ordering you to kill these people!"

"No!" said Luke very firmly. "I will never obey you again!"

"YOU JUST RUIN YOUR LIFE! You, soldier, arrest Luke!" she ordered on of the soldiers, but he did not even move. "Alright then you go kill him!" she ordered another soldier, but this one did not even move. "How dare you fools disobey me?"

"These soldiers were always loyal to you father, who was our rightful king, the same man who has fought a lot to give you a good life and a good future." Said Luke in a revolted tone. "But to you it means nothing! You betrayed him for you own benefits and you own selfishness. You are no longer our queen! You are no longer the queen of Kirta!"

"What?" for the first time in her life, Isa feels frightened. So she runs to Air Jay and Naga, and starts to beg. "Please do something. Make them obey me again!"

Air Jay and Naga just showed the _finger_ at Isa.

"Please!" beg Isa. "Are you still mad at me because I sent some people to kill you two so that I end up not paying you the money I promise? I promise that this time I will pay. I'll make it double, no tripe, just please help me!"

"NO!" shouted Air Jay and Naga at the same time. And Naga kicks her on the face

"This has nothing to with you betraying us, and as much as this might surprise every one who knows me, I will accept money this time! This is about the fact that you slapped, heartlessly, poor Sylvia on the face!" shouted Naga with a furious tone.

"Not once, not twice, but three times when the kid did nothing to you!" added Air Jay with a furious tone of his own.

Isa blinked in confusion. "The stupid brat? What is that stupid little girl to you two?

"**She is our niece!**" replied Air Jay and Naga at the same time with a raged tone.

"Oh no….." whispered Isa, very frightened. She is done for this time. Her skin become more pale as Naga and Air Jay walks in her direction with dangerous looks

"Sylvia made a big sacrifice for her people, I doubt that you could do such a deep like she did. Witch proves that even if Sylvia s just a little girl, she is a much better ruler than you!" said Naga, concentrating a spell in her hand.

"You are a creature that I will not regret on killing!" said Air jay with fire on his hand.

"No……no please!" pleaded Isa. She is defiantly over, she has no army that she might use to defend her, she really should keep her mouth shut. "It is not fair, what did I do to deserve this?"

Luke just could not believe her insolence; she still believes that the world only works for her, this selfish and evil woman.

"_AUUU! Au ruau au!_ (WAIT! Let me take care of her!)" barked Kiko.

Air Jay turns to Kiko. "Say what?"

"_GRRR! Au!_ (She called me a stupid dog! Let me take care of her!)"

"What is he saying?" asked Naga.

Air Jay turns to Naga with a smirk. "He wants to take care of Isa himself."

Naga smirked back. "Interesting. Let's let him beat Isa."

Air Jay and Naga back away to let Kiko fight Isa.

Isa blinked when she saw that she is going to fight a dog. "What? Is this stupid dog I'm going to fight? What a joke!"

That comment was enough to make Kiko mad. "_GRRRR? _(A joke am I?)"

Naga sighed "She is really a big mouth, isn't she?"

"Get out of here, you lousy mutt!" yelled Isa in hope to scare the dog.

"**_Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?_**" spooked Kiko in a loud voice.

"AAAH!" freaked Isa when Kiko suddenly spooked, and she was not the only one. Luke and the other soldiers also acted that way when Kiko finally talked.

"He spoke." Said Naga. "He finally spoke."

Air Jay chuckled sinisterly. "Yes, that means that he's going to transform."

In that moment Kiko's body starts to glow, and his dog body starts to get bigger and forming a human form with big muscles, turning himself into a gigantic hulk like dog creature with huge and sharp teethes. "**_Stupid huh? Now you are going to get it!_**"

Isa is paralysed with fear because of the giant near her, she can not even move. "No……please, spare me!"

"**_I don't think so!_**" Kiko grabs Isa with just one hand and throws her to the ground violently and grabs her again and lifts her to his eye. "**So, who is stupid now?**"

"I'm stupid, I'm stupid, but please spare me!" cried Isa with all the pain.

"**_Nope!_**" Kiko throws Isa to the air and points a finger at her and shoots a gigantic beam at Isa.

"**AAAH!**" cried Isa in pain as her body is pulverised until there is nothing left of her.

"**_This concludes the lesson of today. Don't insult a powerful dog like my self, or you'll end up in a body bag. Class is dismiss!_**" said Kiko as he returns back to normal.

"I only saw this once, and I must say that Kiko was scarier than last time!" said Naga.

"If Shabra-what's-his-name ever faced Kiko, he would get the beating of his life!" said Air Jay, then turns to Isa's army. "So what are you jacks going to do now? Avenge your master or flee?" he challenged.

Has a response to his challenge, the army only said one thing "**HURRAY!**" every one celebrated for the death of Queen Isa and shouting things like "She's death!" "No more Isa!" "Our kingdom is free!"

Air Jay sweet drooped, this was not the reaction he expected, he knew that the army was revolted against Isa but he was expecting a fight "what a bunch of sissies!"

"Uau, Isa must have been really a evil queen for every one here being please for her demise." Said Naga.

"_Au, au!_ (Well, she was a stupid pain in the butt!)" barked Kiko.

Luke walks in direction of Naga and her gang. "I must thank you all, Isa has dishonoured they family name for far too long, but I never had the courage to revolt against her, forgive me for my coward ness and thank you for your kindness. Now the kingdom of Kirta is finally free."

"Kindness? Kindness? KINDNESS?" repeated Air Jay very furious. "NO ONE CALL'S ME NICE!"

Air Jay was about to attack Luke but Naga grabbed him. "Calm down Air Jay!"

"But he called me a good guy!" wined Air Jay.

"Oh brother." Sighed Naga.

Luke backed away a little, Air Jay is kind of scary. "Well, just one question. Who is this person that Isa hire you people to kill?"

"Some guy by the name of Ralph!" Naga managed to respond from the effort she is making from keeping Air Jay from killing Luke.

"Ralph? That is the name of the king's brother! No wonder why Isa wanted to kill him so badly, he was next on the throne. Now it al makes……"

"Come on Naga! Let me get him! No one calls Air Jay a good guy with out paying the price, let me break his neck!" roared Air Jay as he tries to break free from Naga's hold.

"Air Jay calm down!"

Luke backed away, and not only him but all the soldiers as well, it only has been a few mouths but Air Jay, Naga and Kiko have made a big impact in the new world, so big that has scared every one, that is why Isa wanted their services.

"You guys get out of here before my partner decides to kill you all!" warned Naga, and that was enough for every on of Isa's army to start to run away. "Not that way fools, the other way!" shouted Naga pointing to another place for them to run.

And so they did.

After every one left, Air Jay and Naga started to laugh hysterically, in Kiko's place he barked again.

"I love when people are afraid of me!" laughed Air Jay.

"Me too." Laughed Naga. "You know, your acting was very good Air Jay, you almost made me believe that you were really going to kill them all."

"What are you talking about? I really was!"

Naga sweet dropped. "Well never mind, now that we kill Isa, it is time for to go to Seilune, again."

Air Jay puts on a big evil grin on his face. "Oh yeah, this is going to be good."

_To be continue……_

Sunny: Naga and Air Jay are back.

Ramon: and what did you people think of the amazing power of Kiko?

Air Jay: and I bet that every one is happy that I , Naga and Kiko killed Isa, right?

Alandra: Shut up Air Jay! This is a fiction Air Jay and Kiko that we created, not the real you.

Air Jay: what ever. So don't miss the next chapter, and in the mean time send us reviews


	6. Santa Sylvia

Christmas in Seilune 

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

----

Chapter 6

----

_In Xellos and Filias room_

Jiras and Garos sits near the bed taking care of little Alice who was sited in it because in that moment Filia is taking a bath. For the past haft an hour Garos has been making funny faces to the baby, but she only gave him nothing, in other words, she just look at him with a face saying Huh?.

"Come on Garos, the kid wont laugh at you , you been making those funny faces for an haft an hour and the kid dint even gave you a smile!" said Jiras, so tire of Garos faces.

"Oh shut up Jiras!" snapped Garos. "I might sound like a brute but I have a way with kids!"

In that moment Xellos returns with a rolling table full of food and a hot bottle. "Alice dear! Daddy is back!"

"Hueee Hueee!" cried Alice lifting an arm to her father, like if she is saying Help me daddy! This mean man is just acting weird to me!

Xellos saw that and pointed a deadly, angry, scary face at Garos, a face he had when he was a Mazoku.

Garos gulped when Xellos gave him that look.

"What were you doing to my little baby?" asked Xellos as he walks to Garos with heavy steps.

"Nothing, nothing! I was just playing with the kid and giving her funny faces!"

"Alice hates funny faces!" shouted Xellos then he lifts his foot up, transforms it into a golden dragon foot and steps on Garos two feet.

Garos just stood there with his eyes wide open, with out saying a word, not even a cry of pain. Jiras was amazed him self, that step was enough to make an entire army cry, but Garos stood there with out saying a word.

But Garos lefted the room with Jiras following him.

"Uau Garos! I'm proud of you; you acted like a man when Xellos stoop on you. It takes a lot of guts to support something like that." Said Jiras as he left the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Garos finally cried in pain, even tears are coming out of his eyes. "AU AUUUUUU, my feet's! Is there a doctor in the house?"

Jiras sweet dropped. "I should have known……"

"Is that Garos crying?" asked Filia from the bathroom.

"No of course not." Lied Xellos who is holding his little girl.

----

Zel walked around the streets of Seilune, it is Christmas Eve and he hasn't managed to get something for Amelia and Sylvia. Well, for Sylvia he got a teddy bear that looks like him, but he hasn't got anything for Amelia. He didn't want to gave her something ordinary or dumb, he wanted to gave her something special to pay up for all these years that he's been out. But what can he give her?

"Who would ever thought that Christmas was so complicated?" grumbled Zelgadiss, still walking down the streets, but then he stops when he noticed something in a store that sells Christmas stuff.

He looked by the window and saw a crystal ball with smoke inside of it. "I wonder what could that be?" Zel's curiosity got the best of him and he enters the store.

"What can I do you for?" asked the store keeper very politely, not caring if Zel is a chimera because Zel is know a very well know person in Seilune, because he is that man who married Sylvia.

"Yes, I was just wondering what that strange crysltal is." Said Zel. "I see that you have many Christmas stuff here in your store, so I was wondering what the deal with that crystal is."

The store keeper picks up one of those crystals and shows it to Zelgadiss. "This my friend is a magical Crystal ball. Observe."

The smoke inside the crystal stats to show an image and Zel saw an image of a woman and a little boy. "Amazing, this crystals are magical. But what is that?" asked Zel.

"You are right my friend, this is a magical Crystal ball, and the persons that he is showing are my dear family." Said the Store keeper. "These crystals kind of works like if it is a photo."

The store keeper passed the ball to Zelgadiss, and the moment that Zel touch it the smoke inside the crystal stars to form into another image, it show the image of Amelia and Sylvia. "It…it is showing my family, how does it do it?"

"The crystal shows to the ones who are holding him, the ones that are very important to you, friend and family. In your case it shows your family. But the crystal also show to you moment that have already happen in your past or people that you haven't saw in a long, long time."

"Really? How does it work?"

"You just simply remind your self of it!"

"Is that it?" Zel starts to thing of something that has happen to him in the past, but then the smoke inside the crystal starts to show up another image, showing an image of Zel being used has an anchor and throw down the river, and showing the part when he was giving mouth to mouth by the stupid old man Ashford.

"What the…." The store keeper looked at the image with his mouth wide open.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Zel very embarrassed then he covers the crystal with his cape, true that Zel was remembering the accident he had when he and the gang were Sea-dragon hunting, but he never thought that the crystal would show such a thing. He remembers back when Lina wanted to try out the dragon cuisine and they all end up with out trying it. He mostly came up with that memory in his mind because he remembers when he was faking to be knock out so that Amelia would give him mouth to mouth, but it didn't happen that way. "So, can I ask where did you got these crystals?" asked Zel, trying to change the subject.

"But of course, I made them my self!" said the store keeper, very proud of himself. "I have study magic in my youth, and I have manage to created these magic crystals balls."

Zel looks down to a crystal ball in his hand with a smile, it seems that he has found the perfect gift for Amelia. "I'll take it."

----

Zel walks back home, with Amelia and Sylvias gifts in one bag, he sure hoped that he had really found the perfect gift for his family, he wants things to go out just fine because this is the first time he celebrates Christmas with his family.

Zel was so lost in his thought that he didn't noticed a carriage stopping right near him with all the slayers gang in those carriages.

"Hey Zel!" called out Amelia who was dress up has a reindeer, and she was not the only one, Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel and Miguel were also dressed as reindeers while Maia and Val were dresses as elf's, and Sylvia was all dressed in red "Where are you going?"

Zel hides his bag. "Just heading back to the castle, where are you guys going?"

"We are going to the orphanage, for a little Christmas celebration."

"Christmas celebration?"

"Yes, we are just going to give presents and Christmas joy to the ones who have lost their parents." Said Lina.

Zel blinked in confusion. "And you are into this Lina, dressed up like a reindeer? How much are you getting paid for it?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING? You are accepting on doing this job with out getting paid? This is sure not like you Lina."

Lina glared furiously at Zel. "What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying that I'm some kind of heartless monster?"

"Easy now, Lina." Said Gourry, trying to calm down his wife.

"This is Christmas Zelgadiss." Said Sylphiel very sweetly. "A time of year of joy and where we must help those in need, like the orphans that we are going to visit."

"But why are we dress up like this?" asked Miguel, so embarrassed of being dress up like this. "This is so embarrass."

"Well you look cute dress up like that." Giggled Sylphiel. "You should dress up like that more often."

"Sylphiel, please……." Wined Miguel.

"Hey, do you want to come with us Daddy?" asked Sylvia.

"Well….." of course Zel could not say no to his little angel. "Sure why not? I have nothing else to do."

"Can you dress up like a reindeer Daddy?" asked Sylvia, passing a reindeer suit to her father.

"WHAT?" shouted Zelgadiss. "No way!"

"Please Daddy….." pleaded Sylvia with her usual sad eyes the she uses to convince her father.

"NO! Forget it, I will not humiliate myself like this! And you can stop making those sad faces because that will not convince me this time!"

Zel just never learns, does he?

----

"Why me….." grumbled Zel who is already in the orphanage with the gang, all dress up has a reindeer and with a red round fake nose on his nose. Once again Sylvia convinced him to do a humiliating thing. "This is just as worst as being dress up like a rabbit. I can still hear Lina and the others laughing at me!"

Zel looks up to Lina, Gourry and Maia, who seems to be having a good time, With Lina giving presents to the kids and Goury and Maia playing with them. Lina and Gourry seems very happy on helping the kids, it must be their parents side witch makes them work like this. Zel then turns to Sylphiel and Miguel who are also playing with the kids, Sylphiel seems very happy around them, in fact she seemed more different ever since she got hook up with Miguel, who she had meet ever since the end of their conflict with Air Jay. Miguel seems like a good person, sometimes he acts like a tough guy, but deep inside he is a good person, and to prove all that he is also playing with the children with Sylphiel, they might end up being good parents as well.

"Having a good time Zelgadiss?" asked Amelia walking to Zel.

"Well, with out counting the fact that you people made me dress up like an idiot, again, I'm alright." Said Zel, trying not to sound very sarcastic. "Say, where is Sylvia?"

"She is right over there with Val."

"Val?" Zel looks back to where Amelia is pointing and what he saw surprises him. He is seeing Sylvia dress up has Santa Clause, with Val has her personal helper.

"Merry Christmas!" said Sylvia very sweetly to the group of kids surrounding her, and giving each one of them presents.

"Why is she paying Santa Clause?" asked Zel. "I thought that Sylvia believed in Santa clause."

Amelia giggled at Zelgadiss silly question. "Of course she does, every kid does. But Christmas is a time for giving, and last year Sylvia went to the orphanage dress up like Santa Clause to give present to the kids and she loved it."

"But why did she do it?"

"I don't know, she just loved it." Said Amelia, pointing a smile to her daughter who is still giving presents to the kids.

Zelgadiss also pointed a smile to Sylvia, once again that child manages to surprise him, most kids would just love to receive than to give. But Sylvia is different, she loves to give to the other, she truly has a heart of an angel.

-----

_Night time._

Every one in the palace is getting ready for the Christmas Eve party that is going to be held in the Castle of Seilune.

Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel, Miguel and Zelgadiss are walking down the hall going to the place where the party is being held.

"Yummy, I can't wait for the party, lots of food to be held in may stomach." Said Gourry in delight, already thinking of all that food.

"You are always thinking about food Gourry." Said Lina with a sigh.

"Look who is talking."

Sylpheil giggled. "These two will surly never change."

"That's true." Agreed Miguel. "When they eat, it almost sounds like they are not human. Those two are completely out there"

"You have no idea." Joked Zelgadiss.

"What was that?" asked Lina with a threatening tone.

"Nothing!" replied Miguel and Zelgadiss at the same time.

"Say Zel, what is it that you are going to give Amelia for Christmas?" asked Gourry trying to change the subject, because it would defiantly ruin the day if Lina gets mad enough to cast a Dragon Slave.

"Well that……is a secret." Responded Zelgadiss with a grin.

Sylphiel and Miguel freaked out when Zel said that. "AAAAAAH! Don't say that!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah Zel, it almost makes you look like Xellos." Taunted Lina.

"LINA DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME WITH THAT FRUIT CAKE!"

"AU AU!" barked a dog from right behind them.

The gang turn around and their skin turn pale when they saw who is the dog, it is Kiko.

"What is it you guys? it is just a dog, so why are you acting like this?" asked Miguel, totally confused with the gangs reaction when they saw the dog.

"It can not be….." said Zel in a trembling tone.

"No way, he can not be here!" said Lina in the same tone.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Miguel.

In that moment Kiko makes a run for it.

And Lina and the other followed Kiko, because if Kiko is here, so is Air Jay, witch means that he has brought more problems for every one again.

"I should have kill him when I had the chance, well it won't happen again, this time I will finish him for sure!" thought Lina.

The Slayers followed Kiko who just entered into a room, witch is the throne room to be more precise, but they did not enter the room, they stand there in silence with out entering

"Will some one explain me what is going on here?" asked Miguel again, getting tire for not getting his answer.

"We believe that a known criminal is right behind that door." Explained Sylphiel. "His name is Air Jay."

"We fought him a few mouths back, we defeat him but he manages to escape." Said Lina.

"And he kidnapped Sylvia and almost destroyed Seilune." Added Zel.

"Kidnaping Sylvia? That's cruel!" said Miguel, already hating this guy.

"What are we going to do Lina?" asked Gourry. "We are totally unprepared for this."

"I know Gourry, but what choice do we have, Air Jay challenged us, and who know what he might end up doing if we just back away." Responded Lina.

Zel grabs up his sword. "I say we attack him now, this man almost destroyed my family once and I won't let him do it again. It was a mistake to let him live the last time, but this is our chance to correct that."

After saying that Zel kicks the door open and there they find Air Jay sited in the throne with his hand holding his head and he still has that evil smirk on his face.

"Hello you guys. How are you doing?" asked Air Jay, but it almost sounded like if it is a challenge.

To be continue……

Alandra: Air Jay is back. That means trouble is back.

Sunny: how will Lina and the others defeat Air Jay this time?


	7. Air Jay vs Miguel

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

_----_

Chapter 7

_----_

Once again face to face, the Slayers gang are once again facing the one man who has emotionally hurt them a few mounts ago when he kidnapped Sylvia and almost killed Filia, but the truth is that neither one of them though that they would see Air Jay again, but he returned and returned on Christmas eve.

"What a surprise." Said Miguel, but no one listened to him. "I was expecting a monstrous man, but all I see is a weirdo with strange hair."

"What do you want Air Jay?" demanded Lina in a firm voice.

"Oh what is the matter Lina? Aren't you happy to see me?" taunted Air Jay.

"Of course I am not!"

"Oh what a drag, don't you love me anymore, Lina?"

"You are sick."

"What do you want Air Jay?" demanded Zelgadiss who unshielded his sword. "Why did you come back? I thought that you would never come back."

"Now Rock-face, I said that I was going to return, remember?" reminded Air Jay with a laugh.

"Silence! I swear that if you ever come any where near my daughter I will….."

This threat made Air Jay laugh like a lunatic, like if someone told him a wild joke. "You will what? Try to beat me? Don't make me laugh. If I remember the last time we fought I beat you so bad that it was a mere miracle that you manage to survive!"

Zel know that Air Jay is right, if it wasn't for Naga, Air Jay might have probably killed him.

"Say, do you people know where I can find Filia?" asked Air Jay with his usual evil grin.

Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss putted them selves in a fighting position when Air Jay asked that. They know that Air Jay is still out to kill Filia to make Xellos suffer.

"You leave Filia alone Air Jay!" warned Lina.

"That right!" shouted Gourry. "We won't let you harm our friend, even now that she became a mother!"

Air Jay blinked in surprise. "Really? Xellos and Filia's kid is already born? The Golden Dragon sure do work fast."

"Way to go you big mouth!" growled Lina to Gourry. "Now Air Jay will probably try to kill little Alice!"

"Ops, sorry!"

"Now Lina…"said Air Jay with a sinister chuckle. "do you really think that I would kill a child?"

"If it means to make Xellos suffer, then yes!" replied Lina with a spell already formed in her hand.

"Man, I never knew that Xellos was this hated……" whispered Miguel.

"So says I……." whispered Sylphiel back.

"Relax, Lina relax. I have no intension on killing any of Xellos family, at least right now. I know that I am a cruel person with no human feeling, but heaven knows that I never lost my Christmas spirit." Said Air Jay in a laughing voice but then he looks back to the Slayers gang with a deadly and raged voice. "No……not even when I lost my entire family……got Dragon Slaved alive…. And even got my wonderful Tornado of Fire being destroyed by a damn combination of two Dragon Slaves and two Ratills, DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER LOSE MY CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!" shouted Air Jay and burning the throne.

None of the Slayers gang said anything, they just keep them self in defence because they know that Air Jay is very unpredictable.

But then Air Jay rubbed his eyes t try to calm himself. "No… I came here for another thing." Then he picks up a bag. "Remember this bag, Rock-face?"

Zel looks at the bag that Air Jay is holding, it didn't remind him of anything. But then Zel finally remembers what it is. "It is the bag that Sylphiel cave to me. The bag that held a dust that Sylphiel created herself, the dust had the same power of a healing spell, but just more powerful, but in the end Air Jay stole it from me when we were fighting."

"Yes, it is indeed powerful, but unfortunately I used all up." Said Air Jay throwing the bag away. "And that is why I came here!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lina.

"I came here for Sylphiel!" responded Air Jay pointing at Sylphiel.

"WHAT?" every one gasped and Sylphiel backed away in fear.

"Yes, I will take her with me so that she might make me more of that dust with out always coming visiting you guys, so come along Sylphiel!" ordered Air Jay.

"Back away Air Jay!" demanded Lina as she, Gourry and Zelgadiss marched o attack Air Jay.

But when they were about to attack him, a force field surrounded each one of the, paralysing them in the air.

"What going on?" asked Gourry who tried to move.

"Air jay must have paralysed us some how." Said Zelgadiss, also trying to move.

Air Jay turns his head back to his dog Kiko. "You have done a good job Kiko."

"_Au AU!_ (No problem!)" barked Kiko.

"Damn it I forgot about the dog, he must be the one who paralysed us!" cursed Lina trying to break free.

"Relax Lina, I will not harm Sylphiel. When I have no more use for her, I will let her _go_." Taunted Air Jay very coldly as he passed by Lina.

"Damn you Air Jay!" shouted Lina.

"Come here Sylphiel." Called Air Jay, like a person who calls his dog.

"No… please leave me alone." Begged Sylphiel, backing away.

In that moment Miguel stands between Sylphiel and Air Jay, holding out his won sword. "Hold it right there buster! You are not going to touch Sylphiel with your fitly hands!"

"And who are you suppose to be, bud?" challenged Air Jay.

"My name is Miguel! I am Sylphiel's boyfr……. I mean, I'm her protector." Corrected Miguel with a blush.

Air Jay slaps himself on the forehead. "Oh man, not another protector. Alright bud, get out of my way."

"No!"

In that moment Air Jay gives Miguel a big punch, making crash against the wall. "What a dope. Now t is your turn Sylphiel!"

"No, back away!** Flare arrow!**" cried Sylphiel launching a flare arrow at Air Jay, or better name it, a carrot size Flare arrow at Air Jay.

"I don't believe it!" laughed Air Jay. "Even after all these years you still can not throw a proper Flare Arrow?"

"Shut up!" Sylphiel tried to sound brave but she is too scare because she is now facing a man who is just as powerful as a Mazoku.

"Syl run! Get out of here!" her friends cried for her to run, but the fear even paralyses her legs.

"Now, lets get going, you are going to work on the next dust for me and…AHHHHHH!" cried Air Jay in pain when someone slashed his hand that was about to grab Sylphiel.

"Miguel?" cried Sylphiel in happiness when she saw that Miguel is still alive from Air Jay's attack.

"I'm not going to let this punk harm you Sylphiel." Said Miguel even with the bruise on his face.

"Oh man, you are really going to get it now." Growled Air Jay, holding his slashed arm.

"Miguel, take Sylphiel out of here!" yelled Lina. "hurry before Air Jay recuperates!"

"What are you talking about? Air Jay is to hurt to……"Miguel stand in quiet when he saw Air Jay's arm burning in fire, and in the moment that the fire got itself instinct Air Jay's arm became as good as new, with out any bruises. "now there is something that you don't see very day."

"That is why I'm the all mighty Air Jay." Said Air Jay, acting cool. "Now if you treasure you life, get out of my way."

"Never!" shouted Miguel. "I won't let you take Sylphiel for your selfish uses. I'll kill you if you ever lay one hand on her!"

"Miguel…" whispered Sylphiel, amazed by Miguel's words. She only meet him a few mouths ago but she never imagined that he was so dedicated to her.

Air Jay puts on a pervert, evil smirk on his face.

"What is it with that smirk?" asked Miguel.

"I think I know what you want with her, scar boy! _Doing a little dance, making a little love….._" singed Air Jay, in a perverted way.

Miguel and Sylphiel blushed furiously.

"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI JERK!" yelled Miguel and charged against Air Jay, ready to slash Air Jay again. But this time Air Jay dodged Miguel's attack, and wrapped his arm around his neck, lifting to the air and choking Miguel "URGH!"

"Gotcha! And tell me when you die, ok?" joked Air Jay very coldly, choking Miguel neck.

"Miguel!" cried Sylphiel. "**Flare Arrow!**" She lunched another spell at Air Jay, but like before, it didn't have any effect.

"Don't you get tire of firing the same thing at me?" asked Air Jay. "You know that that spell is worthless against me."

"Maybe but she gave me the opportunity I need to do this!" said Miguel, kicking Air Jay on the family jewels.

"**AAAAAAAAH!**" cried Air Jay in pain as he released Miguel and landed on his knees, holding his _downstairs_.

"_Auuuu_.(That one also hurt me.)" barked Kiko.

"Miguel, are you alright?" asked Sylphiel as she reached to Miguel.

"I'm ok." Miguel managed to say, but his neck still hurts from all the choking. "Where is my sword?"

"You mean this?" Asked Air Jay, holding up Miguel's sword.

Miguel and Sylphiel had their mouths wide open when they saw Air Jay on his feet, looks like he has recuperated fast again.

"How is it possible?" asked Miguel still not believing. "No ordinary man could recuperate that fast after getting kick on the nuts!"

"Well you people forget that I am Air Jay! I'm superior than any man! I can even do this!" Air Jay breaks the blade out of Miguel's sword and throws what is left to Miguel.

Miguel stood there, looks like that this man is as terrifying as many people say. But still, Miguel grabs what is left of his sword, ready to restart the fight.

"Miguel don't!" pleased Sylphiel. "You can not win this fight, you saw how powerful this man is, he is going to kill you!"

"If I don't do anything, he will take you away Sylphiel." Replied Miguel without looking at Sylphiel.

"Miguel……"

"I won't go down with out a fight, and I promise to protect you Sylphiel, and if I go down right now in a situation like this I would never forgive myself."

Lina heard the entire thing, since the first time she meet Miguel she admit that she didn't trust him a lot, she was afraid that he might end up hurting her good friend Sylphiel, but now she sees that Miguel is a noble swordsman like Gourry, and he's very determinate and loyal as well.

Air Jay walks to Migue with flames already formed in his hand. "What heroic rubbish! You go in a fight to protect your girl, but the thrust is that you are committing suicide by getting in a fight that you will never win!"

Miguel smirked at Air Jay. "I hate committing suicide, which is why I know that I will win this fight!"

"Let me prove you wrong when I……"

"AIR JAY!" shouted a voice from behind Air Jay, its Naga.

"Ops." Froze Air Jay and his flames already despaired.

"_Grrr au._ (He's so busted.)" Barked Kiko.

Miguel's face became as red as a tomato and he dropped his sword when he saw Naga.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Naga as she walked to Air Jay with heavy steps. "I can not leave you alone for five seconds with out you starting a fight!"

"But baby it was his fault!" Air Jay pointed at Miguel who his back turned to Naga and Air Jay.

"Please woman, make your self decent!" begged Miguel, sweating all over. "Sylphiel this woman kinds of freaks me out!"

"I know the feeling!" said Gourry.

Naga then turns to Lina and her friends "Why now Lina aren't you a side for sore eyes. OH OH OHOHOH!"

"Shut up Naga!" yelled Lina. "Its easy for you to insult me when I am trapped like rat!"

"It's always easy to insult you Lina, don't forget who is the flat chest of this group!" laughed Naga.

"Well at least I don't freak out other like you do!" replied Lina.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Well it is their fault for not appreciating a magnificent beauty like my self!"

"Naga, you are not going to argue all night, are you?" asked Air Jay, because he remembers the last time that she and Lina argue, it was so annoying.

"Well alright!" Naga then looks back at Sylphiel. "We still need that magic dust that Sylphiel created!"

Sylphie then looks at Naga with a firm face. "I'll give you more dust if you promise to leave my friends alone!"

Naga pointed her own serious eyes to Sylphiel, this frightened her a little. "That is the idea. Now give it!"

"Here!" Sylphiel throws two bags to Naga. "These are the last ones I have."

"Good!" said Air Jay with a wicked grin. "Now we are going to take her as well, aren't we?"

Every one gasped with Air Jay's question, but Naga put her arm in front of Air Jay. "No need to do it. I believe that with Kiko's magic, he can duplicate these dust and make them a million, correct?"

"Yup, and he can perform a healing spell much more powerful that Sylphiel." Said Air Jay in a matter of fact.

Naga almost fall down and turns to Air Jay with an angry face. "You mean to tell me we came here for nothing when Kiko could make a much powerful healing process that Sylphiel?"

"Now where would be the fun if we didn't return back to Seilune with out making some problems?" responded Air Jay with a grin.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Naga and bonked Air Jay on the head, the she turns to Zelgadiss. "Has for you I have soothing that I want you to give to my sister, from my part." Naga puts on a necklace in Zelgadiss hand. "She will understand. And I want you to give this to Sylvia, tell her it's from her uncles, and also give this to my old man." Said Naga putting some Christmas present near Zelgadiss feet. "But don't let my father know that is from my part."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you returned to Seilune to give us some presents?" asked Zelgadiss with a sweet drop. "And you need to cause more problems like last time?

"Of course." Replied Naga with a smirk. "Merry Christmas."

After saying that Kiko created another portal for he, Naga and Air Jay to leave.

"Until next time Lina!" said Naga to her rival.

"And next time we meet, you'll be crushed, I promises you that!" said Air Jay then he looks at Miguel. "And you, you better pray that you never see me again!"

Even if Miguel has his back turn, he knws that that remark is pointed at him. "I say the same thing to you, you talking hair ball!"

"WHAT? I'll kill you man!" Air Jay was going to kill Miguel but Naga grabbed him by the hair.

"No Air Jay, we must go now! we caught to many attention with all the noise you have made!"

"WAIT!" called Zel before Air Jay and Naga could leave. "I have a question for you guys!"

Air Jay sighed. "Again? I'm so sick and tire of your questions Rock-face!"

Zelgadis ignored him and made the question anyway. "Ever since you guys left, Sylvia gain a power to communicate with animals. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Say what?" said Air Jay, surprised himself.

"How is it possible Air Jay?" asked Naga.

"Don't look at me I……" Air Jay then turns to Kiko. "Do you know any of this Kiko."

Kiko turns his head away, a little embarrassed. "_Au, Au ruf, Auuuuu!_"

"I see." Said Air Jay almost laughing.

"What is it?" asked Zelgadiss.

"Kiko said that it was his goodbye present to Sylvia. He gave her the knowledge to talk to animals."

"Well now that that is all settled, lets go!" said Naga, and she Kiko and Air Jay entered the portal and left.

"Hey wait a minute! You could at least get us out…." But before Lina could continue the force fields that surrounded her, Gourry and Zelgadiss despaired, making them all fall to the ground. "……of these force fields."

"You think that they are really gone?" asked Gourry, getting up to his feet.

"Probably." Responded Lina. "Naga wants to stay away from her own kingdom, it is possible that she left. She is still to afraid to confront her family."

"It's kind of sad to be away from the family, even in Christmas."

Zel did not say a thing, he just looked down at the present that the necklace that Naga left for her family. "Now how am I going to explain this to Amelia?"

"But who were those guys?" asked Miguel.

"Well…I'll explain every thing to you Miguel." Said Miguel.

"Hey Miguel, you did alright man, standing up against a punk like Air Jay." Said Lina slapping Miguel on the back "That takes a lot of guts."

"Ouch!" cried Miguel in pain. "What is the big idea?"

"Don't worry, this is just Lina's way to say thanks." Said Sylphiel.

"That is her way to say that?" asked Miguel with a sweet drop.

"I know man, it really hurts." Said Gourry remembering all the times that Lina slaps him on the back.

_To be continue…….._

Sunny: oh man, what a short appearance that Naga and her team made.

Ramon: but still how do you people think of this new chapter?


	8. Merry Christmas

Christmas in Seilune

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Miguel belongs to Maurice A. Nigma who let us use his character. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

_----_

Chapter 8

_----_

Amelia runs down the hall because she had heard noises coming from the Throne room. She hoped that nothing bad is about to happen, but considering the messes that they have met in the past who knew.

Amelia stopped in her tracks when she saw Lina, Gourry, Miguel, Sylphiel and Zelgadiss walking her way. "You guys what happen? I heard some noises."

"You won't believe it Amelia." Started Lina. "But Air Jay came back."

Amelia gasped when she heard the name of that outlaw. "Air Jay is back?"

"But relax, he ran away again." Assured Gourry.

"And….. And what about my sister?"

"Sister?" asked Miguel.

"Naga." Said Sylphiel. "Naga is Amelia's sister."

Miguel sweet dropped, he could not believe that Amelia and Naga are related. "Who would have guessed? They sure have different fashion senses, but the same chest size."

"She and Air Jay just stop by to send in their presents." Said Zel.

"With out causing messes?" asked Amelia in surprise.

"Actually they've caused some messes," Zel then picks up something from his pocket, giving to Amelia the necklace that Naga asked him to give to her. "And she asked me to give this to you."

Amelia took the necklace and opens it, when she saw it, she let out a tear and a soft smile.

"Amelia?" asked Zel, wondering why she is smiling and crying at the same time.

"Lets go to the party, the other are waiting, and Martina and her family are here."

_----_

Minutes later, Amelia and the other arrived to the royal living room, where the rest of the group is waiting for them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sylvia runs to her parents with her arms wide open and hugs them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, sweaty!" replied Amelia with a smile.

"Merry Christmas kid." Replied Zelgadiss.

"What happened guys?" asked Filia, accompanied by little Val and Xellos holding his baby daughter Alice.

"Oh nothing Filia, every thing was just Gourry who felled down the ground." Lied Lina.

"No I didn't not……" Gourry was interrupted when Lina stepped on his foot. "Ouch!"

"Yeah, see? Gourry is sill suffering from the fall." Amelia joined in the lie because she and Lina knows that Filia and Xellos might get worry if they ever find out that Air Jay was here, so it is best not to trouble them with a panic such as this.

"Well then, can I have every ones attention?" called Xellos in a loud voice so that every one could hear him. After every one turn to look at Xellos and he begins to talk. "I would like to show you all something that I have taught my little baby girl Alice." Xellos the turns to his baby. "Come on sweaty, say the word that I taught you. It's a……it is a…… it is a……"

"Secret! Hi, hi, hi." Giggled little Alice and waving her finger around just the way her father used to do.

"**AAAAH!"** Screamed all the Slayers gang.

_-----_

"**AAAAH!**" Screamed the Lord of Nightmares.

_-----_

"**AAAAH!"** Screamed Zellas Metalium.

_----_

"**AAAAH!"** Screamed Naga, Kiko and Air Jay.

_----_

"**AAAAH!"** Screamed the remaining peaces of Shabrimingo.

_-----_

"**AAAAH!"** Screamed every one in Seilune.

_----_

"**AAAAH!**" Screamed every one else.

_----_

"**Enough already!**" yelled Miguel. "What is it with you people? The girl just said a little word, so why are you people acting like you saw a ghost?"

Sylphiel pointed a trembling finger at Alice. "She…… she said…….she said……it's a secret´!"

"And she acted like her father!" added Lina, still in shock.

"Ok, and so why……never mind, I think its best that I don't know." said Miguel.

"I'll say, you people acted like fools!" humped Xellos. "I just taught my daughter a little word, since she can not say papa´."

"XELLOS!" shouted Filia. "Don't you dare teach your namagomi way to Alice, you got that?"

Alice just giggled.

"I must say, hearing Alice saying that kind of freaks me out!" said Martina.

Lina turns to Martina. "So your back Martina? You are always late."

"Why must you always anoy me because of that."

"Because yes." Then Lina notices little Zoanna who is wearing a cape just like her father. "Say, what is it with Zoanna and that cape she is wearing?"

"Its cold out side, so I gave her a cape." Said Zangulos. "Besides I decided to train my little girl to become a good swordsman like her father."

"I think you mean swordswoman." Corrected Gourry who just appeared in the scene with his son Maia.

Zoanna blushed when she saw Maia again.

"Hi." Greeted Maia with a smile to Zoanna.

"H-h-hi." Zoanna managed to say even with all her shyness, and then she hides behind her father.

"Gourry! Would you mind telling your kid to stop flirting with my daughter!" complained Zangulos.

"Huh? But Maia only greeted Zoanna."

"Hey, are you calling me a liar?"

"Never mind him Gourry," said Zelgadiss, getting in the scene. "He's just trying to pick up a sword fight like always."

"What is flirting?" asked Maia.

"Do you want to know?" asked Xellos in a sing song voice, holding a mistletoe under Maia and Zoanna. Maia looked at the object that Xellos is holding with confused eyes, but Zoanna face is all red when she saw what Xellos is holding, because she knows what this means. "Now you don't want to break up the tradition, do you?" said Xellos with his usual smirks he had when he was a Mazoku.

"NO WAY!" shouted Lina and Martina, then pushed Xellos away from their kids, and making Xellos walk near Val and Sylvia.

Val and Sylvia blushed when Xellos mistletoe was just under them.

This of course made Zelgadiss angry. "XELLOS! You get away from those kids this instance!"

"Yeah uncle Xellos! We are not going to kiss just because of s dumb tradition and…..." Little Val was interrupted when Sylvia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Val's face turns all red when Sylvia did all this.

Zelgadiss turn all white when he saw Sylvia do this.

But this was not what Xellos expected. "Actually, you two are supposed to kiss each other on the…..."

Zel immediately turns back to reality "SHUT UP XELLOS!" and punches Xellos right o the face.

"Can I have every ones attention please?" called Phill and every one turned to him. "I just want to say that it is already midnight! So Merry Christmas every one!"

"Merry Christmas!" every one cried.

"And now for the piece of _résistance_!" said Lina as she raised her hand and it stated to glow, and the Christmas tree lights started to glow as well but with different colours in ever 3 second.

"Uau Mom, that is great!" said Maia marvilised with the magical effect that his mother put.

"I'll say." Said Gourry in the same tone.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Called Sylvia caring a present for her father and giving to him. "Merry Christmas."

Zelgadiss smiled at his little angel and took the present. "Thanks Sylvia." When Zel open up the present he saw that the gift that Sylvia gave him was a little fluffy Bunny toy. "A Bunny?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yup. Aunt Lina said that you like bunnies very much, since you once dress up like one."

Zel's jaw falls down on the ground, and then he turns to Lina who was holding her laugh. Zel's eyes just keep on saying _I'll kill you_´, then he turns to Sylvia with a fake smile. "T-thanks, girl."

And the rest of the Christmas Party went on, with every one giving present to each other, and eating Christmas food, even playing some games.

And now it is time for Sylvia to open up the present that Naga and her team gave to her.

"I say, what is that from?" asked Phill.

"From Air Jay." Responded Zel.

"WHAT?" Phill almost freaked out.

And Xellos heard that and started to panic as well. "Air Jay is here?"

"Relax, he is way long gone." Assured Zel.

Xellos sighed in relieve. "Oh thank heavens... I can't believe I said that!"

"And Air jay, and you Aunt Naga and Kiko, came all this way to give you this." Zelgadiss whispered that part about Naga so that Phill could not listen."

"B-but why are you letting Sylvia receive a present from that outlaw?" asked Phill, still not believing that Zel is letting this happen.

"What else could I do? I was afraid that Air Jay might end up hurting some one if I said no."

"Well I am not going to let Sylvia open up a present from that outlaw, what if it is a trap or something." But it is too late, Sylvia already open up the present.

"How cute!" cried Sylvia in delight when she saw what she received. A Piko Piko Air Jay doll, almost similar to the Piko piko Lina doll but totally looking just like Air Jay. "Its so cute, I love it!"

"Yeah, a complete hair ball, like the real one." Joked Lina.

_-----_

"_ATCHUU_!" sneezed Air Jay, who was having his Christmas Party with Naga and Kiko in another city.

"Did you already catch a cold?" asked Naga. "It is understandable; after all it is snowing and every thing, so it is natural that some catches a cold."

"Well I'm surprised that you don't catch a cold by the way you dress up." Replied Air Jay.

"What was that?" asked Naga in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing, nothing!" said Air Jay very quickly. "By the way, what is the present that you have given to Sylvia?"

"That……is my little secret."

_----_

"Amazing…." Whispered Phill when he saw the present that Air Jay gave to Sylvia. "Could this be a new beginning? Could this means that the war between our two families is finally over? Can there be peace? Is this is a truce? YES! Justice finally wins!"

"By the way Phill, Air Jay also sent you a present." And Zelgadiss passes a gif to Phill.

Phill grabs the present. "MAGNIFISENT! This is finally over with the victory of the Seilune family. Finally Air Jay had no choice but to join the side of Justice!" When Phill open up the present, a pie emerged from the present and splashed right on Phill's face, with a note saying _Palerma!_´ witch means _Sucker_. "Or maybe not."

Every one laughed at what happen.

But Zel did not matter them, he just joined Amelia who was all alone in the balcony with a big present beside her.

"Sylvia sounds very happy." Said Zel as he putted his hand on Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia turns to Zel with a smile of her own. "Why shouldn't she be? After all, she is passing her first Christmas with her father." Both parents looked back at the little child having fun, and with a big joyful smile on her face.

Zel smiled at his little angel, it is hard to believe that Sylvia could ever be unhappy, she is always so cheerful and kind-hearted.

Zel turn to Amelia. "Amelia, can I ask what is so especial about that necklace that your sister gave you?"

Amelia opens up the necklace, and Zelgadiss sees a picture of Amelia when she was about four years old, her mother and Naga when she was young, and beside them there is another person witch is not Phill, it is a guy with strange hair, by the same age of Naga and caring a little white furry dog.

"This is an old photographed of my mother, I was young back then and I don't remember most stuff but I remember taking this picture." Said Amelia with a sentimental smile.

"But who is this other guy beside your mother and sister?" asked Zel, but he knew who it is. "Is it Air Jay? How can this be? I don't understand."

"I don't know Zelgadiss, I remember taking this picture, but I don't quite remember who was also in the picture. It was a long time ago."

"It seems that Your mother and your sister knew Air Jay a long time ago, now I understand why Naga and Air Jay got along so well, kind of." Zel then picks up something from his cape. "But enough about that, Merry Christmas." Zel passes out his present to Amelia.

Amelia takes the present and opens it, and sees a crystal ball with a magical smoke inside witch started to show images of Amelia's mother, sister, and her family and friends. "Zelgadiss, it is wonderful…."

"I goy from a magical shop I found. The crystal shows to the ones who are holding him, the ones that are very important to you, friend and family. But the crystal also show to you moment that have already happen in your past or people that you haven't saw in a long, long time. Like your mother"

Amelia hugged Zelgadiss with more tears in her eyes. "That you Zelgadiss." After they hugged each other witch it seems like forever, Amelia gives her present to Zelgadiss. "This is for you Zelgadiss."

Zel opens up his present and founds a big box witch inside there is a big guitar "This is a wonderful guitar."

"Lina once told me that you can play the guitar very well, so I though that it would be nice to give one to you." Responded Amelia, putting her hand on Zel's shoulder.

Zelgadiss put the Guitar down and wraps his arms around Amelia. "Thanks Amelia." And gives her a kiss on her lips. And Amelia returned that kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Zel lifts his hand, still holdings Amelia's and puts one hand around her waist. "Care to dance, milady?" he whispered gently on Amelia's hear.

Amelia blushed a little but let out a few giggles "But Zelgadiss, we have no music to dance on."

"And does that matter?" asked Zelgadiss, starting to dance along with Amelia.

"By the looks of things, I would say not." Responded Amelia following the steps.

And over almost the entire night, Amelia and Zel continues their dance with Amelia's head resting on Zelgadiss chest, and Zelgadiss is enjoying this moment. This is the very first time that Zelgadiss is celebrating Christmas, and he is celebrating it with his family and friends.

_The end._

Alandra: our fic is finished. I know that many people were expecting this fic to be as big as our fic Sylvia, but it is not.

Maliska: this was a special fic of ours to celebrate Christmas, and we managed to finish it in the holidays.

Ramon: so Merry Christmas every one, _Feliz Natal_.

Sunny: and a Happy new year, _Bom Ano novo_.


End file.
